In Pursuit of a Shadow
by PrincessinHiding
Summary: It might sound odd, but there's more to the story of the legendary opera ghost. In these pages, we have written down what we thought might be happening behind the scenes..... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

In Pursuit of a Shadow

Chapter One 

I felt I could not stand the tension another minute. How much more was Mistress Donavon going to speak? After all, it was only a simple graduation ceremony, not anything fancy at all.

I suppose I should explain. My name is Angelique de Changy, my brother is the Vicomte. I just call him Raoul. Though we are a French family, I had just spent the last five years at Donavon's School for Young Ladies in London. This was my last day and also my sixteenth birthday. Mistress Donavon was presently giving a speech to our families. It seemed as though she had been talking half the morning! I _knew_ Raoul was out in the small crowd somewhere and I couldn't wait to see him. We had been apart for the last two years, ever since the death and funeral of our eldest brother, Phillipe.

Raoul is my dearest friend. He is four years older then I and has adored me since the moment I was born. I, in turn, have always been his most devoted follower, eager to please him for the sake of a smile. Until my eleventh birthday we had never spent more than a week away from each other.

But then that year came, bringing the death of my mother. Though they loved me dearly, my two bachelor brothers had _no_ idea how to raise a young lady properly. Thus I had been shipped off to Mistress Donavon's without a moment's delay. I missed them terribly at first, but soon I learned to manage on my own. Becoming a proper young lady is a most interesting process, albeit a tedious one. However that was now over. In a few minutes Mistress Donavon would finish speaking and I would be free of schoolbooks forever and able at last to _find Raoul_.

Suddenly I was aware of a polite burst of applause. One of the other girls nudged me and we walked to the front of the parlor where Mistress Donavon presented us to our audience. We curtseyed gracefully, as we had been taught. Then with pleasant smiles we tripped down the narrow aisle to find our families.

Where was Raoul? I craned my head eagerly over the other girls, trying to find him. Suddenly a pair of familiar gray eyes jumped out at me. I gasped, then put my hand to stifle a giggle. The latest fashion produced a very dashing effect on my brother. Raoul had grown out his hair!

Raoul noticed me at the same time. With a smile he got up from his chair and hurried to my side. "Angel!" he exclaimed, using his pet name for me.

"Raoul!" I cried happily. "I missed you so much!"

"And I you." Answered he, enveloping me in an affectionate embrace.

"But look at you!" I pulled back to examine him more closely. "You grew out your hair!"

"And you are wearing yours up!" He retorted.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Well I am sixteen now, and quite the proper young lady. All young sixteen year old ladies turn up their hair!"

Just then the butler appeared and rang a little silver bell. This was the call for tea. Raoul offered me his arm. "And I think you look very beautiful, little sister!"

After tea Raoul and I collected my things and took a carriage to St. James Park. Raoul sent the carriage on ahead, while we walked through the park on foot. It was a beautiful afternoon. The swans were out on the lake, and we tossed them breadcrumbs. Not far away we could see Buckingham Palace, the new residence of the Queen.

"So, little sister," Said Raoul, after we had walked for a time. "What do you think of London?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, it's a very fine city, and I do appreciate its history. But I must admit, I am homesick for France."

"Good."

"Good?"

"How would you like to return with me to Paris?"

I stopped and swung around to look at him. "Return to Paris? Do you mean it Raoul?"

"Of course!" he laughed at me. "After all, I can't really leave you in London on your own! You'll have to wait a few weeks though."

"Why?" My smile disappeared.

"The house isn't ready yet. You see, I planned to bring you back with me, but I'm still not extremely wise yet, and I forgot that you couldn't very well share my bachelor's quarter's with me. I've bought a proper house fitting for a Vicomte and his sister. Not five minutes from the Opera Populaire."

"Opera?"

"Why of course. You want to sing, don't you?"

I gasped. "Raoul! Do you mean it?"

Ever since I was six years old it has been my dream to become an Opera singer. Unfortunately, singing in Opera houses was not considered a proper occupation for young ladies. I had always been forced to content myself with private voice lessons and piano.

Raoul smiled down at me. "I've decided to become a patron of the Opera. As such, I can request special favors."

"Such as allowing your sister to sing occasionally?"

"Naturally. And you will be in no way socially deprived. The name of Changy is well respected in Paris and I am invited to nearly every gala and ball that is given. You shall attend, and perhaps we shall find you a respectable husband ere long."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Angel!" I heard Raoul cry. "Slow down please!"

I turned back at my older brother as I ran down the path to the new house. I gasped at it's beauty. The entire home was of brick. The polished oak door was lined with gold as was the handle. The lawn was green and the entire place was adorned with flowers, red, pink and white rose bushes, and a massive apple orchard. I was in such awe that I didn't notice Raoul walking up behind me.

"Well?" he asked "What do you think?"

"Oh big brother it's wonderful!" I laughed. "And to think! This is only the inside!"

"Would you like to see the rest?"

I nodded eagerly "Oh yes please!"

My heart pounded with excitement as I slowly turned the golden door knob that led into the house. As the door opened, my eyes widened.

"Oh!" I gasped. "It's gorgeous!" I gently ran my hand over the marble railing of the stair-case.

My boots clicked as they walked on the wooden flooring as I walked into the parlor. Every wall held a large window with lace curtains. The room was adorned with ferns and hanging orchids. A large black grand piano was off to the side. Then walking over to another wooden door, I figured out that this entry way lead to a large library. Every shelf was filled to the brim with books. Large dark velvet curtains framed a window on the far wall of the room, and red velvet reading chairs were scattered about the room. _'And to think this is only the first floor!'_ I thought to myself.

"Ready to see the upstairs?" my brother asked

I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Very much!"

Raoul led me back to the main hallway and up the staircase. It was in that moment that I now noticed a small crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. When at the top, he led me over to a door with scattered roses painted on it.

"Mademoiselle," my brother bowed and opened the door. "Your bed room."

I excitedly walked into the room, jaw wide opened.

"Oh Raoul!" I exclaimed. "It's the most exquisite room I have ever seen!"

It really was quite elegant. The floor was wooden, just like the other rooms. A large wardrobe was in one corner of the room while a vanity was at the other. At the far wall, was a window seat the looked out to the orchard. The bed and curtains were both of red velvet as were the cushions on the window seat and the pillows that were on my bed. I turned back at my brother and grinned. I hugged him in an embrace of thanks.

"Oh thank you big brother thank you!"

He laughed.

"You're welcome my sister. You are welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raoul left my room with instructions to dress nicely for a dinner party that night. We were to be the hosts, as Raoul could hardly wait to show our new home off to his friends. I secretly wondered if he didn't want to show me off as well.

As the door shut behind him I flung myself down on the bed. Suddenly I felt rather tired and wondered if a dinner party really was a good idea after all. My eyes closed involuntarily and before I knew it I had fallen fast asleep.

I woke to the sound of the clock in the hall striking six. It took me a moment to remember where I was. Then I remembered the dinner party and quickly got up from my bed. Outside my windows the light had grown dim. I went to one of them and looked down into the streets below. Nearly three stories below were the cobblestones, covered with carriages and pedestrians bustling about. I gasped in wonder. Over the buildings across the street, I could see the very tip of Notre Dame Cathedral.

The clock struck a quarter past, reminding me that I needed to dress for dinner. I ran to my wardrobe and flung it open. Inside was my large supply of dresses, quite adequate for the sister of a Vicomte! I selected a dark amber gown with puffed sleeves and a wide boat neck. It favored my dark hair and complexion perfectly. After summoning the maid to help me dress, I finished the ensemble with jewelry and surveyed the result in the mirror. Perfect.

Just then Raoul knocked on the door. "Time for dinner, little Angel!" He called.

"Coming!" I went to the door and thrust it open.

"Why my dear sister!" He exclaimed. "Are you really only sixteen? You look so lovely and grownup tonight!"

"Thank you!" I smiled pertly. "Now shall we go down and receive and similer reaction from your friends?"

He laughed at me. "You know me far too well, Angel. Of course I want to show you off. You are the most beautiful daughter of France and I think she ought to know it!"

This time we both laughed as he escorted me down the stairs. I was shocked to see that most of the guests had already arrived. When I told Raoul this he just assured me that our entrance would be all the grander. Indeed, I was quite gratified with my reception. Raoul had the most charming friends and he introduced me to them all!

"This is my best friend, Adrian Moncrieff," He said, indicating a pleasant looking young man with a yellow moustache. "And his guest, Count Damien, from Denmark. Gentlemen, this is my sister, Lady Angelique de Changy."

I curtseyed and offered my hand to the gentlemen. My attention was captured by the young Count. His hair was long and dark, though not nearly as stylish as my brother's. However his eyes were a bright piercing blue. I was certain they would flash if he was angry, though at the present they twinkled merrily at me.

"Angelique?" He questioned me. "That is not a name I have heard before, and I am a well traveled gentleman. Though I must say, it suits you."

"Thank you," I blushed. "It is a family name, quite peculiar to us. But my brother calls me Angel."

"Ah, now that is a lovely name!" Said Damien, offering me his arm as we were called into the dining room. "Would it be too forward if I were to use it as well?"

Mistress Donavon would have considered it forward, but somehow I didn't mind. "Not at all," I smiled. "Do use it."

Behind the formal words I sensed a very interesting young man with a sense of humor. Perhaps time would allow me to know him better?

The count proved an enjoyable dinner companion. His latest journey had been to the far off land of America, where he had spent the winter in New York, Philadelphia and Boston. I soon found myself giggling at his stories and wishing that I would indeed be able to know him better.

"And then-" he was saying "I told him that it simply wasn't possible. The first floor is the first floor, wherever you may be. But he insisted that in America things were different, and the ground floor was considered the first floor. I needed to go down a level to reach my room. Of course, since then I've traveled more and nothing will surprise me. Nothing at all."

"So where else have you traveled, monsieur?" I asked.

He waved his hand dismissive. "Oh, nowhere very interesting. Russia, India, Arabia, Prussia, Austria, Italy, Spain, Sweden, England, Ireland, the Americas, France, and Denmark of course."

I'm afraid my mouth was hanging open by the time he was done. At a warning look from Raoul I quickly closed it. "Nowhere interesting indeed! I'm afraid it all sounds far beyond a young lady like myself." Then, with a cautious glance around to make sure no one was watching, I leaned closer and whispered- "Whatever were you doing in all those places?"

He grinned and whispered back to me. "Business. Far beyond a young lady like yourself." Then, at my outraged look, he added, "That means I'd rather not tell in the present company."

Glancing around at the respectable nobles I blushed. Then I shot him a look full of curiosity. However he clamed up on that subject and adroitly shifted the conversation to the Opera Populaire. I settled my attention back to my food while the others talked forever about "budgets" and "public" and other uninteresting nonsense. However I looked up quickly when they began to discuss the currant lead- a Spanish singer named Carlotta.

"They say, when she sings it puts the nightingales to shame," One of the ladies proclaimed.

"Really?" Asked my brother. "I shall have to hear this lady. I've become a patron of the Opera, you know. Tomorrow Angelique and I will be visiting the rehearsal."

The guests all turned and looked at me. "Ah, and are you a fan of the Opera?" The lady asked me.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. "I adore music. I've always wanted to sing myself."

"Indeed!"

"Yes, indeed," Raoul smiled. "Soon, my friends, you shall see Angelique's name on some upcoming performance. She really does have a beautiful voice."

At this announcement the guests let out a clamor for me to sing. Dinner was over, so we retired to the drawing room and Raoul lifted the lid on the piano. I hesitated.

"I'd really rather not play," I told my brother. "I love to sing for others, but I'm bound to make a mistake on the piano."

"Might I be of service?"

We turned and saw Damien behind us. He bowed slightly. "I am considered quite proficient on the piano."

I threw him a grateful smile of acceptance and he seated himself. Then he began to play a popular song, thankfully one of my better ones. At the proper moment I began to sing, and the audience immediately hushed. My voice filled the air and blended perfectly with the music. His notes and my voice became like one tone and drifted gently on the air. I saw several of the guests close their eyes in enjoyment.

When the end came I curtseyed, and Damien rose and bowed behind me, though he gestured towards me saying that it was my magic, not his. I turned to him as the others rose to leave, for it was late.

"Your music was beautiful!" I told him. "So full of feeling! I loved accompanying you."

"And I return the complement," He assured me. "Usually I don't like playing while others sing, but I thought you might be different."

I flushed slightly. "Thank you, Count."

Feeling the air move behind me, I turned and saw that Raoul had joined me. He complemented both of us, then Damien gave his adieus and departed. We went to the door and watched him leave.

"You enjoyed his company, did you not, Angel?" Raoul asked.

"I did," I admitted. "But don't get any ideas, brother of mine!"

We both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hurry up Raoul!" I cried, my hair blowing in the late November wind. It was the day that I was to see the opera house. I had eagerly leapt out of the carriage and now I was running towards the front door. I heard my brother laugh as he ran up behind me.

"I see you are quite eager aren't you"

I nodded impatiently.

"Yes! Can we please go in now?" I begged.

Raoul once again laughed.

"All right all right!" he opened the door, and as all gentlemen do, he let me go inside first.

"Oh my goodness!"

I was amazed at what I saw. The grand staircase that lead up to the stage was completely made of marble and adorned with gold, as were the floors. Sparkling golden statues adorned the hall, as were the candelabras. I looked back at my brother, now talking with two men. I did not want to intrude, so I continued exploring on my own. I was so in awe of the theater's beauty, that I did not see the girl coming my way. Until, that is, she and I were both on the ground!

"Oh my apologies Miss!" she exclaimed

"No," I replied "I'm the only who should be forgiven. I did not look where I was…"

I gasped as I noticed a small gold chain around her neck. Hanging from it, was a small charm in the shape of a violin. In that moment I knew who this woman was.

"Little Lotte?" I asked "Is that you"

"Angel?"

"Oh Christine! It is you!" I ran up and embraced my childhood friend .

"I see you still have the gift Raoul gave you."

"Yes." She nodded. "Ever since my father died…when he gave this to me…I feel as though father was always with me."

Christine's father had been a violinist back when Christine, her sister Jacqueline, my brothers, and I had all been but children. Their father always had time to play for us. That is, until, he became ill and passed away. To make the separation easier for her, Raoul had given her the violin pendant as not only a memory of her father, but also a reminder of him. "Goodness! You look so grown up!" My friend exclaimed looking at me.

"Well, I am 16 now."

"16?" Christine asked "My! You look nothing like it! You look so much older"

I laughed.

"Raoul says it's because I wear my hair up!" She laughed.

"Say!" she exclaimed "Why don't you stay for rehearsals? I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you"

"Oh!" I sighed "Do you mean it?"

She nodded and together we both walked excitedly into the auditorium.

When inside my ears were immediately drawn to a sour sounding soprano.

'Ugh!' I thought 'This must be the singer the woman was talking about! She was right! She's terrible!' I gave Christine a disgusted look as the woman, whose name the woman said was Carlotta, hit a high note.

"Ugh!" I whispered as we quietly walked backstage, not to disturb the "star singer." "How can you stand her?"

"I can't." Christine admitted. "I just act like I do so I don't make her have one of her hissy-fits"

I couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Just then the music stopped and three men walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" one of the men announced "Could I have your attention please? For the past few months there have been rumor of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true. And I am proud to introduce to you the two men who now own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre"

The two owner's rich clothing made me assume that they were of high class. But it looked like they have never seen or heard an opera in their life! But being polite, I kept that comment to myself. Just then Monsieur Firmin began to speak.

"We are deeply honored to introduce our new patron." I knew sooner or later that this moment would come. My brother's name was soon to be announced. "Everyone!" he cried "The Vicomte de Changy"

I applauded loudest of all as Raoul walked onto the stage. I looked over at Christine now talking with another chorus girl. Seeing that she was busy I decided to walk closer over to my brother. When he saw me he gave a small smile and urged me to come by him. My smile grew wide as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "And I am very honored to introduce my sister." Raoul cried with a grin on his face. "Everyone! This is my younger sister. The Vicomtess Angelique de Changy"  
I blushed slightly as the cast and crew clapped for me as well. The Raoul began to talk again. "And we are both happy to support all the arts. Especially the world renowned Opera Populaire." But he saw that the directing crew was becoming jittery. "But I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. Both my sister and I will be here tonight to share your great triumph. My apologies Maestro Reyer." As we walked backstage I pulled my brother over to the side.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch rehearsal?" I asked.

"I don't see why you can't." he answered. "If there is anything you need, I shall be in the manager's office."

I nodded and then remembered Christine. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I cried "Christine! She's"

But it was too late. He had already started walking away. I gave an annoyed sigh 'Brothers' I thought to myself as I walked back over to Christine. She had a disappointed look upon her face.

"I tried to tell Raoul for you." I comforted her.

She smiled "I know you did." She then turned back to the girl she was talking to before. "Oh Angel," she began "This is my friend Meg Giry. He mother is the ballet mistress here in the opera house"

"Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle le Vicomtess." Meg said shyly.

"Oh!" I laughed "No need for proper titles. You may call me Angelique or Angel. Which ever you prefer"

"Very well Miss…I mean Angel." All of us giggled. Then, the music began to play once more and practice continued as though nothing had happened. All of the chorus girls leapt gracefully onto the stage as I watched from the right side of the stage wings. Just then, a woman with dark brown hair that was tied in a braid walked over to me.

"Enjoying yourself Mistress de Changy?" she asked

"Oh yes." I replied "very much"

"I'm Madame Giry." She informed me "I am the ballet mistress here in the theater"

"Ah yes. Christine told me about you"

"Miss Daae"

"Yes." I nodded. "You see, we were s back when we were but children. Raoul, my brother, saved her scarf from blowing away. Soon after, it was like we were never apart from each other. That is, until our mother and hers both passed away. That's when I was ten. Soon after, I was sent to a boarding school in London. I just graduated about a month ago. When my brother told me we were moving back to Paris, I couldn't wait to get back home"

"Well, it's an honor to have you"

Just then a loud annoyed-sounding scream filled the auditorium.

"I'm leaving! It is finished! Bye-bye"

"Please Signora!" Firmin begged. "Your voice is superb"

'Ugh' I thought 'You call Carlotta's voice superb? More like extremely horrendous'

"Monsieur Reyer?" Andre asked the music conductor. "Isn't there a marvelous aria for Elissa in act three on Hannibal?"

"Yes…" Carlotta started "But I don't have my costume for Act three because somebody not finish it! And, I hate my hat"

"But perhaps as a personal favor, you can give us a private rendition." Firmin suggested. "That is of course, is Monsieur Reyer objects"

"No." Carlotta sighed. "I'll do it, if my managers command." She turned to the conductor. "Monsieur Reyer?" she asked.

"If my diva commands." He answered.

She nodded firmly and once again took center stage. 'Here we go again.' I thought as the music began. I cringed as the "diva" began to sing.

"_Think of me Think of me fondly When we say good bye.  
Remember me Once in a while Please promise me You'll try.  
When you find That once again you long To take your heart back and…"_

She couldn't finish. For in that moment, a large backdrop fell to the floor with a crash onto Carlotta. I ran over to Christine and Meg.

"He's here." Meg whispered over to me. "The Phantom of the Opera"

"What?" I exclaimed "What do you mean"

"You mean Christine didn't tell you about the opera ghost"

"No." I looked back at Christine.

"I didn't want you to worry." She explained placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Signora." We heard Andre say. "These things do happen"

"For the past three years, these things do happen. And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two are as bad as him! 'These things do happen?' Ma. Err! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen"

With that she, stomped off the stage in a huff.

"Signora Guidecelli she will be coming back won't she?" Andre asked.

"You think so Monsieur?" Madame Giry asked. "I have a message sir, from the opera ghost"

"Oh God in heaven! You're all obsessed"

"What does it say Madame Giry?" I asked.

"He welcomes you to his opera house"

"His opera house!" Firmin interrupted.

"And he commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due"

"His salary?" I asked 'How can a ghost have a salary'

"Oh course Angelique!" Madame Giry said "Monsieur Leferve used to give him 20,000 francs a month"

"Twenty thousand francs!" Firmin grabbed the note in disbelief.

"Perhaps you can afford more." Madame Giry pointed out. "With the Vicomte as your patron"

"Madame," Firmin began "We had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte and his sister were join u sat the gala. But now it seems we have to cancel because it appears that we have lost our star"

"Surely there must be an understudy." I suggested.

"Mademoiselle," Monsieur Reyer informed me "There is no understudy for La Carlotta"

"A full house Andre!" Firmin panicked. "We shall have to refund a full house"

"Christine Daae could sing it sir." Madame Giry suggested.

"What a chorus girl?" Andre asked. "Don't be silly"

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher.

"Who?" he asked

"I do not know his name Monsieur"

Madame Giry placed a hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur. She has been well taught"

"Oh all right"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I whispered. "Go on"

The music began once again. I crossed my fingers as Christine began to sing.

_"Think of me._

_Think of me fondly When we say good bye._

_Remember me Once in a while Please promise me You'll try._

_When you find That once again you long To take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment Spare a thought for me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

I had never been a patient girl. Now, as I waited in our opera box for intermission to end, I twisted my fan nervously through my fingers. I still hadn't managed to tell Raoul about Christine and she would sing in the very next act! Giggling to myself I anticipated Raoul's reaction. He would be very surprised, of course. I hoped he would be pleased. He and Christine had been sweethearts, long ago that summer by the sea. The door opened behind me and turning, I saw Raoul enter. He held a small box in front of him, which he presented to me. I took it and untied the ribbon.

"I ordered them some time ago," He said. "I hoped they would be ready before tonight's performance, but they didn't arrive until now"

Lifting the lid off the box, a flash of gold glittered in the candlelight. I gasped and lifted out a beautiful pair of opera glasses. They were trimmed with gold and silver, and when I lifted them to my face they fitted exactly. I looked over into the wings and saw Meg Giry's sweet little face perfectly detailed.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed. "They are exactly what I needed, Raoul"

"Look at the side closely"

I bent down and examined the inscription.****

**_To my darling sister, Angelique de Changey From Raoul, Paris, 1870_**

"You wonderful brother!" I cried and flung my arms around him. "You are going to spoil me, you know!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but just then the lights dimmed. We settled back into our seats and prepared to enjoy the third and final act. The heavy velvet curtains pulled slowly back, revealing a moonlit lake and a pretty, dark haired girl dressed in white. With a mischievous smile to myself, I handed the opera glasses to my brother. He looked at me in puzzlement.

"Madame Carlotta quit this morning, brother dear!" I whispered. "The replacement is quite a pretty girl. She sings very well, I heard her myself"

The music began as Raoul accepted the glasses from me. I watched his expression carefully as the sweet strains of the aria swept through the theatre. Christine began to sing, and Raoul's face took on a look of incredulity.

"Can it be?" He whispered.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Christine!" Exclaimed my brother. "Christine Daae"

I nodded in reply, but he had completely forgotten me.

"I can't believe it!" He continued. "Why she has quite grown up"

"Into a beauty, don't you think?" He turned and looked at me.

"You knew!"

"Yes," I replied. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen"

"I'm very sorry I didn't." Answered Raoul. "Just look at her! The Prima Donna of the show! And her voice? Where did she get that voice? It's amazing"

"They say she has a new tutor. An unknown one. She wouldn't confide, not even to me"

Raoul shook his head in amazement and we went back to listening. Christine's voice truly was beautiful, I had never heard anything like it before. Surely Carlotta would never return to the Opera Populaire after this performance!

_Flowers fade The fruits of summer fade They have their season so do we But please promise me That sometimes You will think of me!_

Christine finished in a magnificent ascent and round of applause. In fact she received a standing ovation. Raoul proudly declared that he had never before seen an artist get such praise at a performance. The moment the act was finished he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To congratulate Christine, I must speak with her immediately!" He exclaimed. I looked down at my lap and instantly he was filled with remorse.  
"I'm sorry, Angel. That would leave you quite on your own"

I blushed.

"No, don't worry about me, Raoul. If I can't secure a dinner partner among this illustrious gathering, I'll take the carriage back to the house. As you said, it's only a five minute drive and I'll be perfectly safe"

"Are you sure"

"Completely. Now get along! I'm sure you are simply dying to see her. Take her out to dinner- why not that fine restaurant we visited the other night…"

I smiled- Raoul was long gone. Then he really must care about Christine, even after all these years. However that didn't solve my problem. I sighed to myself and picked up my opera glasses and cape. Down to business. I needed a dinner partner.

Pushing daintily through the crowds, I made my way down the hall and the grand staircase to the lobby below. It was filled with opera goers clamoring over the mysterious unexpected performance of Miss Daae. Just then I noticed that my left shoe was unbuttoned. Groaning to myself, I bent over to fasten them. Though I had stepped into the shadow of a large statue I was still in the way. A black shape toward over me and the next minute I was once again on my side in the opera lobby. Only this time there were dozens of curious onlookers.

"Excuse me!" The man bent to help me up. "My apologies! I- Why mademoiselle Angel"

"Count Destler!" I cried. "Whatever are you doing here"

"Enjoying the opera like yourself," Replied the Count. "But are you quite sure you are alright"

"The only thing that was harmed was my pride," I assured him. "And that could use a beating every now and then"

The Count bowed.

"Indeed. Well, will you allow me to make restitution? Unless you have other plans, would you care to join me for dinner"

I smiled at him.

"I would be delighted! Actually, I was looking for an escort. My brother has abandoned me for the company of Miss Christine Daae, an old family friend"

"Did he?" Damian raised his eyebrows. "Did he indeed! Well that works perfectly for us then. Is there a particular place you would like to go"

As it turned out, Damian was the one who suggested the elite dinning room we attended. Cooks imported from the orient ran the kitchen and the food was very foreign to me. The Count offered to order for us both and I gratefully accepted. After he made our selections, I broached the subject of his numerous travels.

"You appear quite familiar with this food, Count Damian," I remarked. "From your travels"

"Ah yes," He returned. "I wanted to speak with you about that. I could see you were rather put off last evening when I changed the subject on you"

I shrugged. "I understand. You're forgiven…if you'll explain now"

"I knew there was a catch!" He paused as the waiter arrived with our food. As soon as the man was gone he continued. "I said I traveled on business and that is true in a way. I suppose it's really a family business, if you could call it that. In fact it's actually quite a personal quest, so to speak. Oh dear, am I making any sense"

Shaking my head, I hid a smile.

"Not really"

"Very well, I'll start from the beginning. I am, or so I thought since I was the small boy, the eldest son of the Count Karl and Countess Madeleine Destler of Denmark. I was raised in a princely fashion, educated to take over the estate upon my father's death. Every whim of mine was granted, but I don't think I was spoiled. Nonetheless, it came as quite a shock the day my mother died, to find that I was not, after all, the eldest son and heir of the Destler estate. Yes, you are surprised and rightly so. My father was killed quite suddenly in a hunting accident was I was eighteen. Two years later my mother was on her deathbed from a lingering illness. When they told her that she only had a matter of hours to live, she sent for me. It was then she told me that ten years before my birth she had born another child, also a son. To this day she did not know whether he was alive or dead. When he was twelve years of age he had been taken away by gypsies. This explains why I never knew him"

"Why would the gypsies want him? Did they ask a ransom"

"No, there is more to the story. Remember I said he was taken, not stolen. My father gave him to the gypsies"

"What?" I cried. "Why"

"Because my brother bore upon his face a scar of such unbearable ugliness that my father could not bear to look at him. The very thought that the boy was in the house drove him to distraction. Nor did he wish his acquaintances to know that he had fathered a monster. My mother's heart was tenderer. Though forbidden by my father to speak of him, she could not die with such a secret in her heart. Thus she told me the story and begged me to seek him out and give him the inheritance. Or, if I would not part with it all, to give him some to live on. The next day she died. I loved my mother dearly and after some inner struggle agreed to honor her dying wishes. Besides, the thought of a brother intrigued me. Thus for the past five years I have traveled the world, searching out this man"

I gave a start.

"Five years"

"Yes. Even the most determined man would have given up ere one of those were past, but I have not been entirely clueless. I found traces of him in many places. An old woman remembered a demon child in Copenhagen, the gypsies had departed in an English boat. From London the chase led to Ireland, and from there, shipping records brought me to Turkey. There I lost my trace for awhile, until I heard the stories of a hideous magician who had enchanted the court with his wizardry. He had dwelt in the Turkish court for many years; thus my trail became warmer. Since then I have criss-crossed the globe, always a step behind him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What will you do now?" I wondered.

"My sources led me to Paris. However I am at a dead end. I've spent three months in this beautiful city, but I've found no sign of him"

It was some time later. We had finished our dinner and now were walking along the Seine River, past the former palace of the Louvre. Once it had been the largest home of France's Kings, now it served as an art museum filled with treasures stolen by Napoleon. Slender trees towered over us, their leaves drifting down on the autumn air. I questioned Damian thoroughly. Nearly every detail of his many adventures had been related to me. His search had been a long hard one and I admired his determination to succeed. Yet, as he said, his trail had grown cold once more. The Monster magician and musician, writer, composer, architect and genius had disappeared. A sudden gust of wind came up behind us, sending the leaves swirling. Though my hair had been pinned up as usual, small strands escaped, flying around my face. Damian glanced up at the sky uneasily.

"It looks like the weather is turning foul on us," He said. "Now I'm sorry I suggested we walk"

"Never mind," I replied as we turned away from the river and escaped the wind in the narrow city streets. "I enjoy walking and it won't be long ere winter comes and we are forced to resort to carriages"

Damian's worried look didn't go away. Instead he began walking all the faster and I found it hard to keep up with him. Then I too began to worry. Usually the streets were full of vendors, selling their wares. I didn't see any. Though it was a full moon, no light penetrated the clouds above. Suddenly a large drop of water splashed down on my cheek. At the same moment, a flash of lightning burst over the sky, followed seconds later by the low rumble of thunder. I gasped and grabbed Damian's arm.

"Are you alright?" He wondered.

Shivering, I shook my head.

"No. I hate thunderstorms- and I really hate getting wet"

Damien took my arm firmly and began to run.

"Where are we going?" I cried.

"The Opera House!" He replied. "It's just ahead!

Never in my life had I been so glad to see the gilded door of a theatre. We quickly stumbled inside, not hesitating to wonder why the doors were still unlocked at this hour of the night. The foyer was silent. The candles had burnt out and the room was strangely dark. A flash of lightning illuminated it for a moment, proving it empty. Then Damian shut the door.

Slowly we inched up the stairs. For some reason we both felt uneasy. Perhaps it was the silence of the open space, broken occasionally by the thunder. Perhaps it was the lurking shadows. I couldn't brush the feeling that they were moving behind my back. At the top of the staircase we hesitated.

"Which way shall we go?" I asked softly.

"The gallery," Replied Damian resolutely. "You can rest on the sofa there, while I try and find someone"

Suddenly there was a crash in the hallway ahead. I jumped and let out a shriek. Damian ran ahead to find out the cause. He returned looking very perplexed.

"What was it?" I wondered.

"One of the statues had fallen over," He told me. "I have no idea why"

I shivered and was very thankful when Damian offered me his arm.

"Let's go on together. I'd rather not be left alone"

"I don't blame you"

A moment later I saw one of the eeriest sights I had ever seen. Periodically, the wall was graced with a candelabra. As we passed one of them, a single candle burst into flame. There was no hand to light it, no spark to ignite the wick. This time neither Damian or I said a word. My hand slipped down and grasped his. He clutched it tightly. Neither one of us wanted to say what we were both thinking. Was there an Opera Ghost after all?

Out of nowhere came a flying black shape. It came so quickly that I did not have time to move and was bowled over for the third time that day. I screamed and Damian quickly pulled the person off of me. In the light of the single flame we looked hesitantly into the person's face and saw the astonished expression of- my brother.  
"Raoul!" I cried, too amazed to pull myself off the floor.

"Angel?" He asked. "What are you doing here? And with the count"

"My dinner escort," I explained. "But are you alright? Your face is white"

Raoul glanced around the hallway.

"There is something strange going on here"

"We've noticed," Said Damian wryly. "But just what are you referring to? Angelique is right, you are quite pale"

"Christine is missing"

"What?" I cried, jumping up at last. "Raoul what do you mean? Where is she? Did you take her out to dinner"

My brother shook his head.

"I mean to. I went to her apartments to congratulate her. She seemed happy to see me, but when I asked her out she grew frightened and insisted she could not. She spoke of her angel of music"

"The Angel of Music!" I let out a gasp. "Not the one she always talked about as a girl"

"The same. She claims to have been visited by him. That he is her strange new tutor. Apparently he is very strict. She refused to go out to dinner, but I thought she was just being silly. I went out to order the horse. Angel, I have never made a bigger mistake in my life! When I came back the theatre was dark. I have no idea how that many candles managed to blow out so quickly, but they did. When I reached her room the door was locked and I heard voices within. One of them was a man's. The door would not open, and at length the voices stopped. Fearing that something terrible had happened, I broke open the door. The room was empty"

I looked at my brother with a start. Suddenly the Opera house seemed not only gloomy, but positively terrifying.

"Raoul," I whispered. "Let's go home. Now"

"Yes," He agreed and took my arm. Damian took the other and we hurried down the staircase. We peeked out the door and saw that the rain was no less. Indeed, if anything it was worse. Raoul sighed.

"We'll have to make a run for it. Oh"

"What"

"I forgot…" Drawing a small envelope from his pocket, he proceeded. "I found this stuck to Christine's mirror"

My finger's shaking, I took the paper. It was sealed by a gruesome skull embedded in the red wax. Opening it, I read-

**_"Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers! Here's the next chapter! Oh, just to clear a few things up. I co-wrote this story with my friend Lizzy. And of course, we don't own anything POTO related except for our own charactres.**_

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Come on Angel!" Raoul cried. "I want to get to the bottom of this!" It was the next morning. The opera house was straight ahead and this time, I was the one who was telling my brother to slow down. _'He must be really worried about Christine'_ I thought. Soon, we were at the front door. I was glad it was daylight. The events of last evening were still flooding into my head as Raoul burst the door open. I tripped on my long black skirt as he and I walked up to the two owners hand-in hand.

"Where is she?" he cried. "Where is Miss Daae?"

"Well how are we supposed to know!" Firmin exclaimed.

"We want an answer Monsieur," I told him "Not an excuse."

"We found this note in Miss Daae's room and we are most certain that you wrote it." Raoul waved the note in the two manager's face.

"Nonsense!" Andre cried. "We didn't send a note!"

"You mean…." I started "She's not with you?"

"No." Firmin replied. "We are just as shocked as you are that she disappeared!"

"We don't need to argue Monsieur." Raoul said "But are you sure that this isn't the letter you wrote?"

"And what exactly is it that we were supposed to have wrote?" Firmin asked "I mean….written?"

Raoul handed the letter to Andre and he read the message out loud:

**_Do not fear for Miss Daae._**

**_The Angel of Music has her under his wing_**

**_Make no attempt to see her again._**

"If you didn't write it," I asked "Who did?"

Just then the door slammed opened and Carlotta huffed into the room.

"Alright Monsieur patron," she started "I have your letter! And I resent and detest every word you wrote in it!"

"What are you talking about Signora!" I exclaimed "My brother did not write a letter to you of any kind!"

"You didn't send this?"

"Of course not Signora."

"So, you are both telling me that this is not the letter you sent?"

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" Raoul asked taking the letter from Carlotta's hand. He read:

**_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daee will be singing in your behalf tonight. Be ready for a great misfortune if you attempt to take her place._**

I saw the two owners faces tense. They both walked over to the "diva."

"I must admit Signora" Firmin began "These notes are becoming quite a bother. They are all about Miss Daae."

"All we've heard since we arrived here is her name!" Andre added.

Just then Madame Giry and her daughter appeared.

"Miss Daee has returned." Madame Giry informed us.

"She is?" I exclaimed in relief. "Where is she?"

"I thought is was best if she was alone."

"She needed rest." Meg added.

"My I see her?" Raoul asked.

"No Monsieur." Madame Giry replied. "She will see no one."

"Will she sing?" Carlotta asked.

"I have a note." Madame Giry pulled an off-white envelope out of her skirt pocket.

All of us perked up.

"Let me see it." We all said in union.

I sighed with annoyance.

"Please Madame Giry." I asked "May I?"

She nodded and handed me the letter.

I began to read:

**_Gentlemen,_**

**_I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance._**

**_Christine Daae has returned to you. And I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of_**"Il Muto"**_You will therefore cast Miss Daee as the countess and put Carlotta in the role of the page boy. Miss Daae's role calls for appeal and charm. The page boy is silent, which makes my casting ideal. I shall watch the performance in my normal seat in Box Five which will be kept empty for me._**

**_Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._**

**_I remain gentlemen,_**

**_Your obedient servant,_**

**_O.G._**

I trembled as I handed Madame Giry back the letter. As the rest of the "adults" were arguing I quietly slipped away into the empty auditorium. I sank into one of the chairs in the audience.

"A disaster beyond you imagination?" I thought aloud to myself. "What on Earth does he mean by that?"

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white. I looked up. My heart skipped a beat at what I saw on the empty stage. There, in the middle of the wooden floor, was a pure white cat with chocolate brown paws and hauntingly beautiful golden-green eyes. Around its neck was a sparkling diamond collar. The name Ayesha was embedded onto the collar.

"Oh!" I gasped "How lovely!"

I stepped closer to the beautiful animal. Soon, I was only one foot away. I slowly reached out my hand and slowly began to stroke the cat's coat. It felt soft, almost like a cloud. I soft purr came from Ayesha and climbed into my lap.

"You like that don't you girl?" I smiled. "I wonder who you belong to."

Just then, the cat's ears perked up and head turned towards the shadows of back-stage.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's the matter?"

She leapt from my lap and started running away from me.

"Wait!" I cried. Almost as if by magic, she immediately stopped and turned back to at me. The look on her face said that she wanted me to follow. Curious, I walked a few steps behind the cat, and sure enough, it started off again. It _did_ want me to follow her! Seeing that I didn't want to lose her, my steps became running. Soon, I was flying backstage looking every which way trying to find Ayesha. Just then, I saw a flash out white out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and saw her standing in front of a tunnel. The only light that I could see coming out were a few candles. The animal started down the tunnel, and though I was not sure what I would find, I followed her through the tunnel and down a flight of steps, until I got to a dead end. A very strange dead end. A lake was at the end of the tunnel and stairs. Turning every which way, I tried to locate the creature, but she had disappeared. I was about to turn back, when a hand gripped onto my shoulder. I whirled around and my heart skipped a beat. Two blue eyes were staring back at me from the shadows. Two eyes that filled me with fear.

* * *

**_I'm sorry! I had to do it! I love cliff-hangers! Review and maybe I'll update faster!_**

**_Princess _**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

I let out a scream. He smirked.

"Frightened are we Mademoiselle?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"No reply? I take it that means 'yes'. You know you're trespassing?"

"Trespassing?" I managed to say. "Oh no Monsieur! I was following….a cat." He didn't look convinced.

"I likely story Miss." He answered. "But I'm afraid lying isn't going to get you anywhere." As he said this his dark figure walked out of the shadows. Shivers travel up and down my spine. I felt as thought I was going to faint from fear. I then knew who this man was. _He_ was the one that Meg was talking about. He's the Phantom! I let out another scream as he lunged for me. With the back against the cavern wall, I was trapped. I thought all was lost, when suddenly a familiar voice cried out my name.

"Angel!" it cried.

"Damian!" I yelled back. But that was all I could manage to say before the phantom's cold gloved hand cover my mouth.

"Angel?" I heard him cry. "Where are you?"

I managed to wriggle from the Opera Ghost's grip. The next thing I knew, Damian's arms were safely around me and the Phantom had disappeared.

"Oh Damian!" I cried "Thank goodness! How did you manage to find me?"

"I heard you scream. What happened?"

"Oh Damian!" tears ran down my face. "I saw him! He's real!"

"What?" he asked rather confused. "Who's real?"

"The Phantom!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he sounded surprised. "Oh Angel. You must have been imaging things."

He patted my hand gently and led me back up to the opera house.

"I wasn't! He's_is_ real! I saw him with my own eyes!"

He didn't reply. When we reached to the door I slowly turned away from him.

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked sounding hurt.

"I didn't say I didn't."

"But you acted like it." More hot tears dropped down my cheek. "And to think that I thought you would understand!" I ran from his arms and down the hall. _'He doesn't believe me!'´_ I thought _'He doesn't believe!'_

'_He doesn't believe me!'´_ I thought _'He doesn't believe!'_

I ran out of the opera house and down the cobble stone roads to the house.

"Angel!" Raoul cried. "What's the matter?" he asked seeing the tears streaming my face.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried and ran up the flight of stairs to my room. I flung myself onto my bed and sobbed. Just then there was knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled back choking up sobs.

"Angel!"

"Damian?" I asked sitting up in bed. "Just go away!"

"Angel I'm sorry." He said walking into the room. "If you thought you saw the Phantom, then you did. Who knows? I could be wrong." He sat down on the end of the bed and smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. Of course I do." I hugged him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ran away like that."

"Apology accepted." He replied. "Now, how would you like to come to the opera tonight with me?"

"You mean it?" I asked.

Damian nodded.

"Of course I do. After all, I do owe it to you after what I said."

"Alright." I smiled.

"Seven then?"

"Seven o'clock it is."

"Angel!" Raoul cried to me "Damian is here!"

"Thank you!" I cried back. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute!"

I walked over to my dressing table and pulled the golden gloves over my arms. After smoothing out the wrinkles in my gold and red silk gown, I grabbed my opera glasses and gracefully walked down the stair case.

"My goodness Raoul!" Damian exclaimed. "Are you sure _that's_ your sister?"

Raoul and I both let out a laugh.

"Yes." I answered. "It's the same person."

Damian smiled taking his arm in mine and together all 3 of us walked out of the house and into the carriage.

"Raoul, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax little sister." Raoul put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be all right."

"But Raoul!" I once again was too late. Raoul had already walked inside box five.

"Oh no." I said aloud to myself. "This is not good."

Just then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"Damian!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death!"

"Sorry." Damian said. "But the performance is beginning. I don't want to miss any of it."

"Neither can I." I forced a smile. _'I hope the Phantom didn't mean what he wrote.'_ I followed my escort into the crowded auditorium. As we sat in out seat, the music began to play and the curtain opened. However, my mind was else where. I could only think about Raoul sitting in _his_ box. Shivers went up my spine just thinking about what he could do to him. And now, to make matters worse, I then noticed something else about the singing. It was terrible. I looked up on the stage to see not Christine as the countess, like the Phantom ordered, but Carlotta instead!

"Oh great!" I whispered to myself. "First Raoul is sitting in box five, now the managers aren't following the phantom's orders!" I groaned and laid my head in my hands. "This opera is going to be a disaster!"

And things certainly took a turn for the worse as a loud menacing voice echoed throughout the theater.

"**DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"**

Damian jumped up from his seat. I looked at him with confusion.

"Damian?" I asked him. "What is it?"

"That voice." He answered. "It's Erik's!"

"Whose?"

"Erik's! My brother's!"

"But Damian, you haven't seen your brother for 5 years!"

"Yes, but my mother said his voice was strong and demanding yet angelic just like my fathers. That's him."

"But Damian!" I exclaimed. "That was the _Phantom of the Opera_! Not your brother!"

"But…I…" he couldn't finish. For in that moment, a loud croak filled the stage. Carlotta had croaked! She had literally lost her voice! _'How on Earth?'_ I thought. _'She was singing before. She couldn't have just lost her voice out of...'_ the sound of loud screaming snapped me out of my trance. My stomach churned. I saw what had causes the audience to faint and cringe. There, hanging from the flies of backstage was a now dead stage hand. The rope that had caught 'round his neck looked exactly like a noose. I felt sick and dizzy. I barely could run properly as I ran from the terrible sight Damian following close behind.

"He killed him!" I cried running into Damian's arms. "He's not only a ghost, he's a murderer!"

"And he's not going to get away."  
"Damian!" I cried. "Are you insane? The Phantom could _kill_ you too!"

"I have to."

"No!" I cried. "You can't go down there alone."

"But this may be the only chance we have of catching him!"

"You can't do this by yourself Damian!" I exclaimed. I calmed down a bit "Not without me."

"Angel….no…I won't let you."

"Damian," I started. "If you go down alone, no one will be there to protect you. If I _do_ go with…I'll be protecting you, and you will be protecting me."

"Angel," Damian said placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's not that simple as it sounds."

"Damian," I said in a matter-of-fact way. "Raoul taught me to fence. I can handle myself."

Damian sighed with utter defeat. "Oh all right!" he leaned in closer. "But we must be quick and quiet so no one will follow."

"Right." I nodded. "Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Slipping quietly out of the box, we hurried across the hall to one of the many side staircases. The hall was filled with panicking patrons, but we managed to evade them and descend to the lower levels. Down and down we went. The stairs never seemed to end, but level upon level appeared before us. Shadows flickered, as we descended below the lowest windows and torches lighted the way. The red carpets and golden gilding had long ago faded away, and the corridors were naught but stone and wood. I grasped Damian's hand tightly. At last we came to a place where the torches no longer burned. Damian grabbed the final torch and pulled me into the darkness.

"Damian!" I cried. "Where are we going?"

"To find him!" He reminded me.

I shivered. "But how do you know that he lives down here? How do you know his home isn't upon the rooftop?"

Damian stopped and stared at me. In the light of the flickering torch I could see his pale, resolute face. "Angel," He said, softly and determined. "Did you see which way your brother went with Christine?"

I stared at him, uncomprehending.

"We passed them. Christine was leading him towards the rooftop. I am certain she would do all in her power to keep Raoul away from that- that _thing_."

"So we head in the opposite direction?"

"Yes."

I said no more. Damian would keep me safe. We continued down the dark, damp passageway beneath the Opera House.

Suddenly a sharp corner appeared in front of us. A dim, flickering light shone around it. We exchanged curious glances, then Damian extinguished the light. We stepped forwards cautiously, fearing what might be ahead.

Nothing prepared us for what we saw. Instead of the lair we expected, or the Phantom approaching us with a torch, we saw a vast underground lake. Torches guarded the entrance, the water casting weird reflections on the walls. Directly in front of us was a small boat, anchored to an equally small wooded dock. A single lantern hung at the prow, and a pole lay inside it. Damian stepped in.

"Well?" He said. "Shall we venture across?"

I hesitated only a moment before following suit. "Where do you think it will lead?" I whispered, my voice echoing around the lake.

Damian took up the pole. "_His_ house, I suppose."

Taking my place in the prow, I looked ahead eagerly as we began to glide across the lake. The darkness seemed to press around us, and I scarcely dared imagine what might be in the water below. It felt as though we had been down here forever. Though I heard the water lapping around the boat, it seemed as though we stayed in the same place. Suddenly the boat hit ground. The impact flung me over the side of the boat into the water.

I screamed and Damian was after me in an instant. He was at my side before he realized that I was laughing, not crying. The water was only a foot deep. We took the torch and went forwards to the dry land. There we found the strangest sight of all.

There, on that underground beach, was set up a house of bits and pieces. Tables, chairs, drapery, and hundreds of unlit candles. Everything seemed to be of the finest quality, but there, arranged on the beach, it seemed most out of place.

Cautiously, Damian lit one of the candles. Instantly the other three hundred lit as well. We jumped back in surprise. The house was much bigger than we had originally thought. Not only did the candles illuminate it, but the light was magnified by the dozens of mirrors scatted randomly about.

"It's like a fairy tale," I whispered. "A castle underground."

Damian bent suddenly, and let out a low cry. I hurried over and asked what the matter was.

"This," he said, handing me a music box. It was a large one, with a puppet of an organ grinder's monkey on top. "This is the box by which my mother said I would know him. Erik's favorite toy from childhood. He would never desert it."

I turned the key. A sad, lonely song tinkled quietly across the silent lake. "How sad," I murmured. "To be all alone down here with only this melancholy song…"

Then, another sight caught my eye. I gasped, and dropped the music box.

"What is it?" Wondered Damian.

Raising my shaking hand, I pointed to a small alcove on the other side of the beach. There was a lifeless mannequin with Christine's face! She was gowned in a beautiful white gown with an exquisite veil. Hurrying over we saw what resembled a small shrine, all for Christine.

"What is it?" I cried. "What can he mean by a display like this? Does he mean to_marry_ her?"

Damian lifted a small ring from the table. "He must. That would explain everything…but not the murder!" He suddenly fell to his knees. "A murderer! _Mon Dieu_!" I gasped at the profanity, but he did not notice me. "My mother never told me that he was a murderer! Thank God she never knew the truth! Angel…" He turned to me. "That Monster is my _brother_! My flesh and blood! It is to him that I can claim kinship!"

I took his hand. "It is not your fault, Damian! You couldn't have stopped him!"

Shaking his head, he pulled away from me. "You don't understand! All these years I pitied him, _pitied_ him, Angel! I spent all these years to give my fortune to this…beast."

"Damian!" I cried. "You did the right thing! God will bless you for it, I am sure!"

"Well I am not!" He rose and marched to the boat. "Would God truly care about my sacrifices? I think not. Not after this!"

Ere I could reply, a sudden cry filled the room. We both spun around wildly, trying to discern it's source.

"It's him!" Whispered Damian.

"Where is he?" I cried back.

Damian pointed to one of the tunnels, then dragged me back to the boat. Panicking, we ran as fast as we could, jumped into the boat and began to row with all our might. The splashes of the oars seemed unbearably loud, but the anguished cries drowned all other sound. I shivered as we rounded the bend and that horrible beach left our sight.

Once back to the levels of safety, Damian ordered a coach and four. In a matter of minutes he had delivered me to my worried brother. Then he road off into the night.

Raoul, though worried for me, was glowing with some inner light. Once I was significantly calmed down, I begged to know the reason. He smiled and led me into the parlor.

"Dearest sister, I am the happiest of men!"

My heart leaped within me. "Raoul! You don't mean…Christine-"

"Has consented to become my wife!"

I jumped up from my chair and flung my arms around him. "Oh Raoul!" I cried. "I am so happy for you! And myself. I've always wanted Christine for my sister!"

My brother held up his hand in warning. "Now not too fast. Though we are engaged, Christine has requested that our relationship be a secret."

"A secret? Why?"

"Because of _him_. Her- Angel of Music." He spat out the last words.

"You mean the Phantom?"

"The Phantom!" Raoul grabbed my arm. "Angel, what do you mean?"

I sank back into my chair and slowly related the adventure of my own evening.

* * *

_**So the truth comes out! The Phantom of REALLY Damian's brother! **-gasp- **Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_3 days later…_

"Oh Angel!" Meg exclaimed. "Can't you wait for tonight?"

"Oh yes!" I replied "Very much!"

It had been three days since Damian and I ventured deep down into the domain of the Opera Ghost and discovered the shocking truth behind this monster. Damian's brother Erik was really the Phantom of the Opera. This murderer was his _brother!_ I shook these thought off of my mind. _'This is all in the past.'_ I reminded myself. _'Nothing is going to happen tonight. I have to remember that this evening is supposed to be fun.'_ Tonight was the _Bal Masque_ at the "Opera Populaire" Every first of January the opera house has a masquerade celebrating the New Year. Meg and I were excitably preparing for the ball in my room. Meg was going as a swan. Her costume of white was trimmed with feathers as was her mask and head piece. I myself wasn't going as anything or anyone unparticular. I just made a dark crimson silk under skirt and a gold and black silk over dress. As I pulled up the golden gloves on my arms there was a knock on the door.

"You two almost ready in there?" Raoul asked.

"Yes!" I cried. "Just give us two more minutes!"

"Okay." Raoul answered. "But Damian and the others are waiting!"

"Like I said!" I exclaimed "We are _almost_ finished!"

Meg and I let out a giggle. Brothers can be so impatient at times! After placing the black mask over my eyes, both Meg and I walked out of the door and down the stair case.

"My goodness you two!" Jacqueline, Christine's eldest sister exclaimed seeing our costumes. "You both look absolutely exquisite!"

"Jacqueline is right girls." Christine smiled. "You look beautiful."

"As do the both of you." I added.

Christine smiled as she spun around in a circle her pink ball gown swirling all around her.

"_Merci_ Angel." Christine smiled. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Come on ladies!" Damian said taking my arm in his. "We have a ball to attend."

All of laughed as we walked outside to the carriage.

"Can you believe it Jackie?" I exclaimed. "You and I are going to be sisters!"

"Half sisters my dear." Jacqueline corrected.

"Yes." I laughed. "You're right." We stood at the top of the grand staircase and watched all the dancers glide on the ball room floor.

"Oh!" I gasped "Aren't the dancers so graceful?"

"Yes." Jacqueline agreed.

"It's almost if they're flying!"

"Oh Angel." Jacqueline laughed. "You still have that wild imagination like you did when you were a child."

"And you are as just as prim and proper as I remember." I giggled.

"And what are you two ladies giggling about?"

We both turned and smiled as we recognized Christine.

"Oh nothing much Little Lotte." I grinned. "Just the engagement."

"I see."

"We are so happy for you Christine!" Jacqueline smiled at her younger sister.

"I know you both are," she started. "But please, we told you to keep it secret."

"Oh we know." I nodded. "We won't tell anyone else. We promise."

"I hate to break up the conversation, but I did promise my fiancé a dance."

We all turned and laughed.

"Oh of course Raoul." I giggled. "Go ahead."

I sighed as my brother led Christine onto the ball room floor.

'_Great.' _I thought. _'Once again I'm all by myself.'_

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I swirled around to face Damian.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but my I have the honor of this dance?"  
"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. He took his arm in mine and led me to the ballroom floor.

"Well monsieur," I smiled as Damian twirled me in a circle. "I must say, you are a man of many talents."

"Well I have traveled around the world." Damian reminded me. "I ought to have learned some ball room dances while I was away, don't you think?"

I laughed. He did have a point.

"True Damian. Very true."

Just then the lights began to flicker. Soon, only the ones on the stair case remained. And there, standing on the steps in all his glory, was The Phantom clothed in a blood red suit trimmed in black and gold. A deathly white skull mask was over his face. A sword dangled at his side. He held leather binding of some kind in his left hand. Damian wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Stay close." He warned me. I nodded.

"Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score." The Phantom threw the large black-bound music score onto the floor causing the pages to fly out of it. He then turned to us.

"Fondest greetings to you all. I have a few instructions just before rehearsals begin. First of all, Carlotta _must_ be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage." Even though I didn't like the opera ghost very much, I couldn't help but agree. "As for out star. Miss Christine Daae, I want her for the lead role of Aminta. No doubt she'll do her best, its true her voice is good she knows as do I. But she has much still to learn. So, if pride will let her return to her teacher, I'll have her ready by opening night." I turned my attention towards Christine. She somehow seemed dazed as she walked up the steps to the phantom. At first all seemed well, but then he spotted the engagement ring around her neck. In a trust of anger he pulled the chain from her neck.

"Your chains are still mine!" he shouted. "You belong to me only!" With that he swirled his cape and disappeared in a puff of smoke and flames.

I let out a shriek as Damian darted past me and up the grand staircase. When he reached the top he drew his sword and plunged down into a hidden trap door.

I stood a moment amid the frantic screams. What should I do? I couldn't possibly let Damian go alone, yet I was frightened out of my wits. My hands shaking, I grabbed my skirts and ran up the steps to the trapdoor. The blackness yawned up at me, sending shivers down my spine. I gathered my courage and jumped down into the dark.

My feet hit the ground with a shock. I reeled for a moment before getting my balance. Then I looked around me. Down the hall was a flickering torch and I saw Damian running towards it. I opened my mouth to call to him, but was stopped by a cloaked figure leaping out from the shadows. I froze. It was the Phantom.

He grabbed Damian and flung him against the wall. "How dare you follow the Phantom to his lair?" he demanded. "Now you shall pay!"

"No!" Damian cried, trying to fend him off with his sword. "You don't understand! I'm-"

The Phantom stepped to the side grabbed a long rope hanging from the ceiling. It took me a minute to realize what it was and then it was too late for me to warn Damian. With a scream, he fell down into yet another trap.

I stood frozen, hidden in the darkness, and watched as the Phantom let out a peal of evil laughter. Then with a swirl of his cloak he disappeared. There was nothing left save the hole in the floor. I ran too it.

"Damian!" I cried. "Are you alright?"

"Angel?" He called back up. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you, I couldn't let you go alone."

In the flickering shadows below I could see him. He was pacing amid a room of mirrors, his shape reflected hundreds of times over. He looked up at me.

"I'm trapped," He said. "Hurry Angel! You must escape before he returns!"

I hesitated for a moment. The darkness seemed to grow greater and I wanted nothing more then to flee to the brightly lit opera house above. But I couldn't leave Damian. Looking around for something to help me, I spotted the pull rope for the trap door. A smile curled about my face and I grabbed the sword Damian had dropped. With it I cut the rope and tied it tightly to the post that held the torch. Then I lowered the rope down to the Count. Damian looked at it for a moment, confused.

"Hurry!" I called. "Climb up!"

Damian grabbed the rope and with the agility of a monkey he shinnied up the rope. Once there he took my hands.

"Come on," he said. "This has gone too far. We have to find your brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We found Raoul waiting anxiously at the door with Christine. Her face was white, and her hand was pressed tightly to her neck where the Phantom had torn the necklace. Both of them looked visible relieved to see us.

"Angel!" Christine cried and enfolded me in her arms. "Are you alright? What happened?"

My brother was asking Damian the same question. We exchanged glances, then the Count ushered us into a small alcove where we could speak privately. Damian quickly recounted our tale. When he finished Raoul shook his head angrily.

"How can he do this? Why does this man think he has a right to come in and terrorize us all like this?"

"Raoul, please!" Cried Christine. "He might be listening!"

Raoul took her hand gently. "I don't care if he is. I want him to know what I think of him! He's a coward!"

This time Christine laid her hand over his mouth. "Raoul, I can't let you talk like this!" She whispered. "He is already jealous! If he hears you…" She didn't finished, but we all read the pleading in her eyes. My brother sighed and paced the alcove. His smooth face looked pale in the candlelight and his brow was deeply furrowed. I watched him and saw the worry and care in his eyes. My heart broke for him.

"Why can't we just leave?" I said. "We could go far away from here!"

"No," Said Christine firmly. "Don't you see? No matter where we go, he will follow us."

Damian nodded. "Christine is right. Erik is ruthless, he will leave no ends loose to get what he wants."

"Then we'll have to confront him," Raoul decided. "We'll follow his demands for this performance…and lay a trap."

We stood there for a moment, silent. Lay a trap for the Phantom? Why hadn't any of us thought of that before?

"I'll talk it over with the managers," Raoul continued. "There is nothing more we can do tonight. Christine, I don't want you staying here. Will you go home with Angel? I'll rent a room at a hotel."

"No," She shook her head. "I can't, Raoul, he'll suspect something."

"Alright then," He agreed. "Angel will stay with you, and I will keep guard outside your door. No, don't protest dear. I'm not going to leave you at his mercy!"

"And I'll stay with you," Damian told him. "I don't want him escaping my grasp again. Not when I'm so close."

Christine and I went up the worn stairs to her apartment. It was prettily furnished, with a huge full-length mirror on one side. The shadows danced across the walls, like a line of dancers. My friend seemed loath to talk and we undressed silently. I went to a window and looked down onto the moonlit streets of Paris. There were only a few people now, patrons boarding their coaches. Suddenly I saw a cloaked man walk out of the stables. Though I could not see his face, I was filled with foreboding. Turning, I saw Christine sitting at her vanity. She was brushing her long brown hair. I did not want to disturb her with my fears. The poor girl had already been through so much, she deserved one night's rest. With a soft sigh to myself, I went to the large featherbed and crept under the covers. Though my mind was whirling with fears I was worn out from the late night. My eyes were closed in sleep before Christine extinguished the lamp.

Christine woke me in the morning. It was still early, and a pale blue light filtered in through the window. I sat up sleepily and looked around. She was already dressed, with a long cloak wrapped tightly around her. I blinked.

"Angel, stay here! I am going to go out for a little while. Raoul _must not_ follow me!"

Suddenly I was wide-awake. "Where are you going?"

"To the cemetery. I do not know when we will leave, or how quickly, once all this is over. I must say goodbye to my father."

"Wait!" I cried as I stumbled out of my bed. "Christine, you can't go alone! Raoul would never forgive me. Wait just a moment and I'll go with you!"

She hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. I quickly pulled on a simple black dress of hers and my opera cloak. Quietly we opened the door and crept out into the hall. Raoul was sleeping on a hard wooden chair. He looked so tired, I was glad to let him sleep. Damian lay on the floor, his jacket bundled under his head. They did not stir as we tiptoed past.

Once out of the earshot of our loyal guards, we hurried down the stairs to the stables. Christine took a few colored roses from a vase and commissioned a coach for us. I simply followed her lead.

At Christine's command the driver took us out beyond the city, down a tree lined road to the cemetery. Another layer of snow had fallen during the night, and everything was covered with pure white flakes.

I followed my friend down the path. She seemed quite content to be left alone, so I kept my distance. My own mother's grave was not far from the entrance, so I stopped to look at it. It was a beautiful monument, a white marble sculpture of an angel.

_Vicomtess Angelique de Changy_

_Born 1821_

_Died 1865_

_Beloved wife and mother_

It felt strange to see my own name on the tombstone. I was her namesake, and people had often commented on the likeness between us. She had been dead for five years. It seemed a lifetime, yet I knew that it was not long in the course of history. I wondered what she would have thought of this turn of events. What would she have done to escape the Phantom's clutch?

Suddenly I was aware that the graveyard was no longer silent. A low, haunting male voice was singing somewhere behind me. My stomach turned over and I whipped my head around. Then I froze in fear.

Christine stood in front of her father's tomb, fair and beautiful against the white snow. But that was not what frightened me. The doors of the monument were standing wide open, and a light glowed inside. The voice came from the tomb. Slowly, hesitatingly, Christine was walking towards the open doors. I let out a scream and began to run towards her.

That moment I heard the welcomest sound in the world. Riding towards us were two horses mounted by Raoul and Damian.

"Raoul! Hurry!" I cried.

He leapt off his horse and ran towards Christine and the tomb, shouting as he did so "Christine, whatever you believe, this man this thing is not your father!"

I let out another scream as a cloaked black figure jumped off the tomb onto my brother. He had a drawn sword that he swept towards him. Raoul quickly drew his own and parried his blows.

Damian came rushing up and joined the fight. Her face white, Christine ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as we watched the fight. The Phantom, for it was he, was holding his own against both my brother and the Count. I knew he must be a masterful swordsman, for Raoul had studied fencing for many years under the best masters in Europe.

Suddenly Damain slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground. We ran to him. For a moment I forgot about my brother in my fear for Damian. His head was bleeding and his eyes were closed.

"Damien!" I cried. "Can you hear me?" He nodded his head weakly. I tore a piece off my petticoat and wiped away the blood. I had no time to do more, for Christine let out a shriek and I looked up. Raoul had lost his sword and the Phantom had disappeared. We held our breath, waiting.

Then Erik burst out again, hacking away at my brother. I gripped Christine's hand tightly.

"If he kills Raoul, take the horse and ride as fast as you can," I told Christine.

"No!" She cried. "I won't leave you! You must be the one to go, Angel."

We had no more time. In that minute the tables had turned and Raoul had tripped up the Phantom. Christine jumped to her feet. Erik lay on the ground, panting heavily. My brother laid his sword to his throat.

"It's over," Raoul said. "You are never going to frighten us again!"

"No, Raoul," Christine broke in. I looked at her in surprise. "Not like this," She begged him.

Raoul hesitated for a minute. I could see the struggle in him. He wanted to kill Erik, too keep Christine safe. But in the end mercy won out. He sheathed his sword and came over to use. Damain struggled to his feet and I took him to the carriage and helped him in. Raoul lifted Christine onto his horse and they galloped off to the city. I took the reins and we followed close behind. As we pulled out of the graveyard I glanced behind. A chill stole over me, and not from the cold winter wind. The Phantom had disappeared once more. Only a long streak of red blood remained from the conflict.


	12. Chapter 12

In Pursuit of a Shadow

**_Hey everyone! Hope you are all liking the story so far! Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

'_I hope Raoul's plan works' _I thought as I nervously passed back and forth back stage. I just wanted to start the opera, capture Erik, and get it over with. I was scared. What if something happened that wasn't supposed to? My initial guess was Christine was just as frightened. She looked as if she was going to faint from fright. I walked over to her and placed at hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be all right." I assured her. "Don't worry."

Just then the music began. I gave Christine a smile and walked back over to my side of the stage. The music sounded like between a mix or romantic and powerful mixed together. I sighed. The song and lyrics were amazing! It was the singing that needed work. The only members of the cast that could hit the high and low notes were none other then Carlotta and her fiancé Piangi. I thought I was going to go deaf from their singing. But then, Christine's pure, beautiful voce echoed throughout the theater.

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy._

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

She sat down on the far left hand side on the stage, just like we rehearsed. And just as I thought, the silk black and red curtains peeled open, but instead of Piangi, it was…_'No!'_ I thought. _'It can't be!'_ I looked up at Damian and Raoul's box. Damian was standing with a worried expression on his face. So was Raoul. _'Oh no! Erik's going to ruin the show!'_ I was debating between running on the stage yelling "stop" or just watch from afar. Not wanting to give anyone a shock, I just stood and watched Erik and Christine perform. I had to admit, even though he was a dangerous monster, his voice was incredibly beautiful. _'No wonder Christine thought he was an angel!_' I thought _'He certainly has the voice!'_ No looking over at Christine, I noticed a slight changed in her mood. It was almost as if she was in a trance. Either that or she was enjoying herself with the Phantom. _'Odd.' _I thought. _'A few moments ago, she was terrified of him.' _Then Christine began to sing, her voice just as melodic and stunning as ever. I must admit, I was a bit amazed how both voices sounded so hauntingly beautiful together. Even the police standing armed to shoot Erik seemed intrigued by their singing. But I could tell Raoul wasn't too pleased. I saw him bring a shoulder into the box and have his gun ready. In the mean time, the song had almost come to an end. The twosomes were now on top of the bridge that was built over the stage. Erik's arms were wrapped around Christine. And his hand was gently stroking her hair. The next thing he did astounded all of us. He began to sing something that _wasn't_ in the score!

"_Say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here_

_Beside you._

_Anywhere you go let me go too._

_Christine that's all I ask of…"_

He couldn't finish. For in that moment, Christine pulled the black mask off of his face. The audience screamed at the sight underneath. _'Damian was right!' _I thought frightfully _'His face is deformed!'_ I could tell that Erik was upset. In an instant, he pulled out the sword from his belt and cut a rope on the stage. Then, he pushed open a trap door and the two fell down through the trap door. Worried for Christine's safety, I plunged myself down into the trap door as well.

I landed on the cold floor with a thud. Following Christine's screams and Erik's yells, I made my way down to his lair. Unfortunately, I soon lost my way. I was frightened. I was alone in the dark. Over come with fear I crumpled to the floor and began to sob. Just then a hand grasped my shoulder. I yelped.

"Shh! It's okay Angel! It's me!"

"Oh Damian!" I exclaimed. "I told you never to do that!"

"I know," he replied. "But come on! We got to find Erik!"

I nodded and we finally reached the lake. Climbing into the boat once more, we sailed across the lake and reached Erik's home. From what we saw, no one was in sight. Desperate, we searched the lair only to fail. Erik and Christine were gone. No where to be seen.

"Angel!" Damian exclaimed suddenly. "Look at this!"

Damian walked over to me with a parchment in his hand. I looked over his shoulder at the paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a code of some kind." Damian explained. "I'd de-code it, but the light is too dim." He turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"Erik must have written this. Angel, we need to figure out what this says."

I nodded. "You're right." I agreed. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**_Some-what of a short chapter. I apologize for that. Review and I'll try and make the next one longer!_**

**_Princess_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello to you all! Thanks for the reviews! Just a few more chapters to go!_**

* * *

Chapter 13

_3 weeks later…_

_Midnight_

"Damian," I whispered wrapping my arms around Damian's neck. "It's after midnight! Come on, give the code a rest. You need your sleep."

Damian shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I'm not going to bed until I can figure this message out! I have to! "

"I understand," I said. "But you haven't slept or ate for three weeks! You have to take a break sooner or later."

Damian once again disinclined to my request. "Angel," he told me. "I'll be fine…I promise."

I sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Is Damian _still_ shut up in the library?" Raoul asked the next morning.

"I'm afraid he is," I answered. "I'm worried about him Raoul. He hasn't slept nor ate in days! Do you think he'll be alright?"

Raoul placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Angelique." He assured me. "He'll be fine. I promise."

Just then, almost on cue, Damian came running into the room. His brown hair was in a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were blood-shot.

"Well it's about time!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Damian!" I exclaimed "You're out of the room! What's the matter?"

"I finally figured out the note!" he cried. "After three weeks I found out what Erik wrote! He wrote in Arabic! That's why it took me some time. But I de-coded every word!" He waved the note in his hand.

"Oh Damian! I exclaimed "That's wonderful!"

"What does it say?" Raoul asked.

Damian handed me the note.

I began to read the note aloud:

_If anyone can de-code this message, which I highly doubt anyone will, I have gone back to the mother wolf and twins._

_O.G._

"Wolf?" I asked. "Twins? What in the world is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Damian shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure." he replied.

"May I look?" Raoul asked.

I nodded and handed him the note. His eyes skimmed the note, but stopped when he came across something.

"Twins," he said to himself. "Wolf…wait a minute! Romulus and Remus!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Roman mythology has it that these two were raised by wolves. And later…"

I caught on.

"Founded Rome!" I exclaimed "I remember that story! Father used to tell it to us all the time!"

"So Erik is in Rome then?" Damian asked.

I nodded.

"That's exactly were he is!" Raoul replied.

"Rome!" Damian exclaimed and turned to me. "Come Angel, we have to pack!"

"Hold on there Monsieur Destler!" I laughed. "What about the wedding? We can't _leave_! You're the best man!"

Damian jolted to a stop on the stairs.

"Oh…" he said rather embarrassed. "I guess we could wait _after_ the wedding."

* * *

"Oh Christine!" I sighed seeing my friend in her wedding dress. "You look beautiful!"

Christine smiled and spun in a circle. The white fabric twirled around her. She looked like an angel.

"_Merci_ Angel." She replied. "Thank you. You look beautiful as well."

I blushed slightly.

"_Merci_." I answered looking at my reflection in the mirror of my room. I did look pretty. My long ebony hair was fixed at my hair with a few ringlets left hanging down my neck. My light blue dress went perfect with my eyes. I slowly walked over to my dresser and placed the pearl necklace I had received from my brother around my neck. I let out a sigh. Both Christine and myself were ready. And nothing, not even the Phantom himself, was going to ruin her wedding.

* * *

Four days after the wedding Damian and I stood in a train station in Rome. With us were Madame Giry and Meg. Deprived of their home, they had accompanied us for propriety's sake. We had just stepped off the fast moving train that had carried us from Paris to the capital of Italy. It was a beautiful city with a history spanning over two thousand years. Even now as we gazed out of the station we could see ancient walls rising up in front of us.

Damian laughed as I stared open eyed at the huge structures.

"They are so big!" I cried. "We have nothing like them in Paris."

"We soon will," He informed me as he signaled a carriage. "I hear the commissioners of the city are planning to erect a huge tower for the World's Fair. It will be fair higher than any of these walls."

I glanced up at the ancient brick fortifications. "That is going to be a very tall tower. It will be a great designer indeed who can plan such a thing."

We were both quiet. I knew that Damian was thinking the same thoughts as me. A designer like Erik.

"All right," said Damian after a moment. "Let's get to work."

However it was not quite that simple. After three weeks of searching we had not unearthed a single clue. We visited every prominent place in Rome, any building that Erik might find worthy of his presence. The Coliseum, St. Peters, the Pantheon, the Trevi Fountain, Hadrian's Tomb, and the ruins of the Roman Forum. But there was no sign of our elusive phantom. Madame Giry and Meg enjoyed the holiday, taking in the famous sites with great delight. But Damian and I were exhausted from peering into corners and getting permission to enter the roped off areas.

Besides, Damian was also terrified for my safety. And I'm not just talking about the busy traffic and the narrow streets. He would always be turning around, looking for that masked face. He feared that Erik would take revenge on me for my brother's "crime." More than once I saw his hand go to the concealed pistol in his jacket. Truly he kept both our nerves on edge.

One Sunday afternoon, after attending a service in St. Peter's (and searching there once again for Erik) Damian and I collapsed wearily in the Piazza Navonna. It was a warm day, so we allowed ourselves the luxury of some cool Italian _gelato_. It rivaled any ice cream I had ever tasted in Paris. As we reclined in the shade of a canopied table, we looked over a map of Rome.

"So," I sighed. "Where do we go now?"

Damian shook his head. "I don't know, Angel. We've gone every place I know."

I dipped my spoon back into the smooth _gelato_. "Could he have left Rome so soon?"

"I doubt it," Damian sighed. "More likely he is located someplace outside the city walls."

"Outside the city walls?" A little old man interrupted from behind us. Damian jumped slighted in his chair. I smiled and laid my hand on his arm to steady him. The man continued. "Are you sightseers, sir? I happen to know all the places worth seeing, in Rome and out!"

I raised my eyes and looked at my companion. "Anything in particular?" I asked.

"Ah, now," The man saw he had our interest. "My information has it's price on it, you know!"

Damian frowned. "Tell us what you know and then I will see if it is worth paying for. I know this city very well myself."

"Ah, do you, sir? Even what lies beyond the city limits?"

"Well I do not," I put in, impatient of Damian's delay. "Is there anything worth seeing?" I pulled a gold coin from my purse and held it in front of him, yet still out of his reach.

His eyes fastened on the glittering piece. "There are the cemeteries, miss. But it's no place for a lady like yourself. But signor here might find it interesting."

"The catacombs, eh?" Damian nodded. I could see this advice had jostled his memory of something. "Thank you." He took the coin from me and gave it to the man. "You have your money, now go."

The stranger's face fell. I could tell he hadn't accomplished all he had meant to. But he saw the look in my protector's eyes and quickly scrabbled off. Damian finally let his arm relax. "Check your purse."

"What?" I looked at him blankly.

"Do it."

I bent down and pulled out my bag.

"Is everything in it?"

I checked the contents carefully. "Yes, everything."

He sighed in relief. "You can't be too careful. Rome abounds with pickpockets."

Ah ha, I thought. So it hasn't just been the phantom you've kept an eye out for, Monsieur Destler!

"And you think that man was one?"

"He was a gypsy, and they are the most common kinds," Damian rose from the table. Then he extended his hand to help me up. "Nonetheless he has given me some important information."

I looked up at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You know my brother's fondness for underground caverns. Where the light of day cannot expose his hideous face."

"You mean…"

"I mean the catacombs might be the very place to find him, Angel dear.

* * *

**_Ooooh...the catacombs! Sounds creepy!! Leave a review!  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been in Washington DC all week! But I have returned and have decided to update today!_**

* * *

Chapter 14

"You want to do _what_?" Madame Giry looked at us incredulously when we announced our plan that night. Meg was no less shocked, though she seemed excited at the prospect.

"Please Madame Giry, it's our last hope," I begged.

"Angelique, I promised your brother I would keep you safe. That means no wondering off in deserted burial tunnels! Those places are over fifteen hundred years old! Who knows when they might decide to collapse!"

Damian broke in. "Madame, I understand your concern. I too think it is not safe for Mademoiselle de Changy to accompany me."

"No, I will not let you go alone."

"Angel…"

"Please Damian!" I cried. "Last time you went off alone you were nearly killed! I'm not leaving you!" My eyes pleaded for me as much as my words. I looked at him intently, begging him not to leave me. His face was very grave. He did not want to put me in danger. But he would relent. I knew he would.

Meg sighed and rattled her fork against her plate, breaking the silence. "Well, I think Angel should go. If the Phantom is really down there, he may be less likely to use violence in the presence of a woman."

We all turned and stared at her.

"Perhaps you have forgotten the little incident of the chandelier?" Her mother exclaimed.

"It's a thought," Meg protested. "At any rate, two are always better than one. In fact, three-"

"NO!" We cried in one voice.

"Angelique I will agree to, but not you!" Madame Giry insisted.

I turned. "Then I may go?"

"No!"

"Damian?"

He too shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Angel."

* * *

It was night. Outside of my room I could hear the nightlife of Rome as the people partied in the streets. It was some sort of holiday. But the alley was silent, and I knew it was there that Damian would make his escape. Quietly I pushed the creaky old door open and stepped out into the hall. It was dark, except for one lone candle. Quickly I drew my cloak around me and hurried down the hall to the stairwell. Then I began the long descent to the ground floor.

Damian was just stepping out the back door when I reached him.

"Wait!"

He spun around, drawing his pistol as he did so. "Who goes there?"

"Put that thing down!" I shrieked, dropping to the floor.

"Angel?" He lowered the gun quickly. "We told you to stay in your room!"

I ran to him. "Did you really think I'd let you go alone?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Damian!" I laid my hand on his arm. "I would far rather suffer a wound, then have you disappear into the depths of the catacombs forever without a trace. We both know what Erik is capable of doing."

"That is exactly why you must stay behind."

"But…" I looked up at him, my eyes tearing.

"Angel…dearest Angel…" He put his hand to my cheek. "I would far rather face this danger with you at my side. But love cannot be so selfish."

I let out a short gasp. "Love?"

"Of course!"

"You…love me?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Damian…" Now the tears overwhelmed me and spilled down my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't, not before I found my brother."

"Oh Damian! If you had died without telling me…"

He lifted my chin. "What, crying?" He wiped away my tear. "Why, dear?"

"Because…I love you too. And to have you die without telling you that…" I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He let out a gentle laugh. "Well this is hardly the place I would have picked."

I glanced up and looked around the old back entrance. The wallpaper was peeling off and the woodwork was warped and splintering. Hardly a romantic setting. Yet for all that I was the happiest girl in the world.

So in the end Damian allowed me to accompany him. Stealthily we crept down the deserted alley to a carriage he had hired earlier in the evening. Once inside we speedily made our way to the outskirts of the city.

The catacombs we had decided to explore first were located under an old monastery. Therefore in order to make our search we were forced to wake up the grumpy old porter and request permission. But at last he handed over the keys and showed us to the door.

* * *

**_Only one more chapter left! Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey everyone! Sad to say that this is the last chapter for the story! _****_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy the final chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 15

Damian lifted the dusty lantern in front of us as we entered the ancient tomb. Behind us we heard the old monk muttering something about 'infernal tourists.'

"Tell me," Damian asked the man. "Has anyone ever lived down in these tunnels? Besides the first Christians, I mean."

The monk shrugged. "Bandits. Robbers. Ghosts. Who am I to know?"

"Ghosts?" I whispered. But the tunnel took my words and echoed them so that the monk heard them plainly.

"_Si, signorita_," The monk replied. "Why just this past week Brother Stefano came up babbling some nonsense about a ghost in the cellars. These new monks have no sense of…" His voice trailed off as Damian and I plunged into the dark.

"Damian," I whispered. "What if we get lost?"

He gave me an encouraging smile and showed me a thin string he was unwinding. "All we have to do is follow this back."

I took his arm and clung to it. The blackness seemed to press around us, despite the wavering light of the candle. We inched onwards. Every now and then we would pass another corridor, leading off into the earth. But Damian never wavered. Somehow he knew where Erik would be. I dared not question how.

Then grooves began appear in the walls. Niches filled with boxes. I shivered, knowing full well what they contained. Bones. The perfect place for a phantom. I shut my eyes, unable to bear anymore.

At last we came to a stop. I blinked and looked down to see water lapping at my feet.

"It's always the same," Damian told me softly. "A long twisting corridor ending at a lake. But I never heard of one beneath the catacombs."

"Well Erik must have known," I whispered back.

My companion nodded. "True. And this time I think we have caught him."

I glanced up quickly. "What?"

"Look," He waved his hand in front of us. "There is no boat. Always before there was a boat on my side, the one he escaped on. But not this time."

"This time the boat is on the other side…" I finished slowly. We exchanged glances. Nervous, but excited.

Suddenly Damian jerked me back against the wall. At the same time he blew out the candle flame and we were plunged into darkness. I opened my mouth to scream but he anticipated it and clapped his hand over my lips. I stared at the lake in terror. Far away, a distant glimmer on the water, was a single light. As we watched it grew closer and closer. Finally we could see the dim outline of a man, cloaked in black and guiding the boat with a long wooden pole. In the light of his lantern I could see the familiar white mask, shimmering. I reached out and grasped Damian's hand.

The boat grated against the bottom of the lake. The Phantom leapt out into the water and began pulling it up to the beach. Suddenly I felt Damian pull away from my grasp. In the dark I heard him strike a match and light our own candle.

Erik stopped. Slowly, ever so slowly, I saw his shoulders sink in defeat. Then he turned. The mask looked different than his old one…it frightened me.

In low, rasping tones, he spoke. "Why have you followed me? Cannot I live in peace?"

"Erik…"

"Who are you? Why have you followed me like this? Every time I turn around you are there, creeping behind me!"

"Perhaps it runs in the family, Erik."

The Phantom's head jerked up. "What did you say?"

"Have you forgotten me, brother? Damian, your mother's youngest son?"

Erik studied Damian carefully. I could see his golden green eyes widen with disbelief. "Her face…you have her face…" Then I saw his own face harden. "What do you want with me? Have you come to torture me once more? Or perhaps this time you think to kill me! Was selling me into slavery not enough?"

I couldn't hold myself in. "It wasn't his fault!"

"You!" He spun around and glared at me. "_His_ sister!" He spat at Damian. "If you wished for my goodwill, then why did you bring the sister of the man I hate most with you?"

Damian stepped in front of me protectively. "I do wish for your goodwill. Doesn't that mean something, _brother_? After all you've done, the lives you've ruined, I'm still here."

Erik stopped his threatening advance. "Why?"

"Why?" Damian looked at him, searching his face. "Sometimes I wonder that myself. Perhaps because I loved my mother. Our mother. Madeleine Destler. She wasn't the one who hated you, Erik. It was our father who betrayed her trust and sold you to the gypsies."

"You speak in the past tense. She…" He paused. "She is dead?"

"Many years past. As long as I have been looking for you."

The Phantom turned away. I will not say that he was crying, but somewhere deep inside of him was a love that was not his love for Christine. And my heart bled for him as I remembered the loss of my own mother.

After a few minutes, Damian continued. "There is more, if you will listen."

Erik nodded, but still did not answer.

"Our father is dead as well. And the Destler estate needs a new master."

"You."

"No, Erik. In his will, Father named you his heir."

He spun around quickly. "You're lying!"

"No." Damian repeated firmly. "I am not. The proof lies in Denmark but you may take my word for it. The land is yours."

Erik was shocked. It was written plainly on his face. He did not believe what his brother said, yet he had no choice but to accept the truth. "And what of you?"

"Oh…" He shrugged his shoulders. "The younger son's portion, as usual."

The elder man stepped forward and put his hand on his brother's arm. "You have sought me all these years to give me what could rightfully be yours?" He shook his head. "Truly you are a better man than I."

"I'm glad to have found you at last," Damian sighed. "I've grown weary of wondering. Will you come with me?"

"No." Erik refused quietly. "You will return alone. Tell the men that I am dead, that you looked for me in every corner of the earth but could not find me. Erik Destler lives no more. The land is yours."

"But you," He protested. "How will you live?"

The Phantom laughed. "I have all the money a man could ever need. As for land…I do not want it. Music is my only love now. As long as I may play and compose I shall be happy."

I ventured to speak again. "_Where_ will you live?"

"Where?" A strange smile crept across the half of his face that I could see. "I return home as well. Word has reached me from Paris that someone else wants to buy my Opera House. I must return to see that it is well taken care of."

Damian still could not believe what he heard. "You do not want any of the money?"

"No, brother. Take it. And if I am right, you will need it when you win your heart's desire."

My own heart skipped a beat. _He knew_. Then I smiled. Of course. For the Phantom of the Opera sees many things, lurking in the shadows of every corner.

_**finis**_

_Be devoted to one another in brotherly love. Honor one another above yourselves. _

_Romans 12:8 _

* * *

**_Well? What did ya'll think? I had a blast writing this...and I must give my wonderful co-authoress Elenatintil for helping me write such an amazing book! Thank you all for reading!_**

**_~Princess~  
_**


End file.
